<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Picture, Two Angles by hueningsmole</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253838">One Picture, Two Angles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hueningsmole/pseuds/hueningsmole'>hueningsmole</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choi Yeonjun is just lonely sometimes, Choi Yeonjun-Centric, Clueless Choi Soobin, Cute Huening Kai, Daniel Choi and Choi Yeonjun are twins, Detective Huening Kai maybe, F/M, Gay Panic, How Do I Tag, Hwang Yeji and Huening Kai and Choi Yeonjun are related, Inspired by The Parent Trap (1998), Kinda sad undertones tbh, M/M, Nvm Scary Huening Kai, The Huening siblings are loud, Why? because i need it for the plot, Yeji and Yeonjun are basically bffies, dont take it seriously please im just making up a story and the characters are just that: characters, this is just fiction guys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hueningsmole/pseuds/hueningsmole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Choi Yeonjun grew up as a lonely child while Daniel Choi has two siblings to take care of. Yeonjun has the tendency to be social while Daniel seems to hide in the shadows. No one would guess that these boys who seem polar opposite could be related, much less be twins. After they both head to the same workshop in New York City, these two boys are united. Turns out, they are both living with their divorced parents on what feels like the other side of the world.  Now, Daniel Choi and Choi Yeonjun have engineer an identity swap, giving both the chance to spend time with the parent they've missed. Let's just hope that the scheme works, and that they don't hurt their loved ones in the process.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: A Tale of Two Chois</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am notoriously know to not finish my works even though I only need a chapter or two, so please, don't expect much. I do write long chapters and I have half of this written so maybe this will be my first finished work...who knows.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The woman unlocked the apartment door. As soon as she stepped in, she let out of much needed sigh. This was becoming a heavy burden on her: being in a whole different country, her new job requiring more hours than she had, and her two toddlers growing up. She wanted out; she couldn’t handle this anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Hyoseop?</em>” The woman asked. Her dark hair was tucked behind her ear. “<em>Are the twins asleep?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. They went on a playdate today.” A man replied, coming out of the kitchen. “<em>You seem tired. Do you want a drink?”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“We need to talk.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The man looked at her. His face was devoid of emotion, but his heart was beating fast. He knew what was coming. It felt as if he was in a car crash; he was just bracing himself for the impact. “<em>What is it?”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I feel like maybe things have moved to fast for us. Our new jobs, this new place…it’s too foreign, don’t you think?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Uh huh.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“And it’s pricey. I mean, your mom had to take out a loan against her house back in Korea to help us pay.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“We’ll make twice that amount a year from now. It’s always difficult at first.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“Right…” </em>The woman remained quiet for a second. A deathly silence filled the room as the couple tried to figure out what to say next. “…<em>I want to go back.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“I remember I said this to you before we came here. Before I got a job.”</em>  The man replied in a cold tone.</p><p> </p><p>The woman sighed. “<em>I know you did, but it was different. I had to take the job over here. I really thought it would boost my career.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“We can’t leave now. I can’t leave. I made a commitment when I got hired to teach those kids.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you even know why I want to go back?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“No.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, that’s not...Hyoseop, that’s not a useful way for us to start-“</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “I don’t understand it. We discussed this and you said it’s what you wanted. You don’t remember promising that we could do time out here? I already left my position over there. It would hurt my pride to go back without anything.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “We discussed things. We said things. But I-“</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“And you turned down that residency in Seoul and brought us here to a whole new country. That was your idea.” </em>The man called her out. He just had to stay here and finish his commitment. He couldn’t go back without finishing what he started.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>…This isn’t going to work out.” </em>The woman felt her heart break.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>It won’t.”</em> The man replied.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>18 years later</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>“Great.” Daniel Choi said as he watched his phone turn off right in front of his eyes. He moved his black hair out of his eyes as he looked around crowded New York. “How am I supposed to get there now…Fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>His grip on his suitcases tightened as he walked around the streets, looking for the correct building in which he was supposed to spend his summer in. Before his freshman year in university, he had promised himself he would sign up for a workshop in New York, no matter the cost.</p><p> </p><p>Daniel had spent his whole past summers working at his stepmom’s vineyard in hopes of getting enough money. Thankfully, his effort paid off. Here he was, straight out of high school and ready to spend his summer at one of the most known workshops in the country. He couldn’t wait to get started.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, on the other side of the street, Choi Yeonjun stepped off his uber, thanking him for the ride. The boy grabbed his bags out of the truck and slammed it shut. He eyed the city with excitement. This was the first time that Yeonjun had been allowed to travel alone. The boy had been waiting for this moment his whole life.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Cigarette smoke and sewage: the smell of freedom he wasn’t expecting. The boy carefully made his way towards the door. Yeonjun had signed himself up for a workshop to better his dancing in hopes of convincing his mother to allow him to pursue music. He had made a deal with her: by the end of his final year, he would make it as a trainee in one of the well-known companies in Korea.</p><p> </p><p>This year he was determined to make it. During his last attempt, he was told that he lacked in the dancing department. After that, he had signed up for various courses and had joined the dance team at his school. One of his dance instructors had recommended that he signed up for this workshop. He had said that it had helped his out a lot. Yeonjun had taken his advice and after a bit of convincing, his trip was paid for and he was on the plane to NYC.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, is this where we check in?” Yeonjun had asked the receptionist. For once in his life, he was happy he had paid attention during his English lessons.</p><p> </p><p>A lady who appeared to be in her mid-forties gave him a smile as she looked up at him. “Yes. Are you here for one of our summer fine arts programs?”</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun nodded and opened his phone to show the email he had been send. “I was told to show this when I get here?”</p><p> </p><p>The receptionist gave him a confirming yes and proceeded to take his phone and plug in some information into her computer. Yeonjun stood there awkwardly as he waited. The lobby was full of people who appeared to be his age wondering in and out.</p><p> </p><p>“Here you go.” The lady handed Yeonjun a nametag and a room key. “The elevator is to your right. Classes start tomorrow morning at the building next door. From what I heard, the dance instructor hates people who are late. Try not to get on his bad side.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Yeonjun replied as he made his way over to the elevator. A bright smile made its way towards his lips as he pressed the button to the 3<sup>rd</sup> floor. He couldn’t wait for tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, sorry, I got lost.” Daniel told the receptionist as he put his luggage on the floor and digged into his pocket for the email he had printed out. “My phone died so I had to go print this out at the bookstore a couple blocks away. I know it says I had to be here before 7 p.m. and it’s like 7:10 p.m. but I hope it’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>The receptionist looked at him a bit strange. Daniel gulped as she slowly took the paper from him. “Mr. Choi…didn’t you already sign in an hour ago?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh…no? I just got here.”</p><p> </p><p>The lady didn’t look convinced but nodded. It was silent as she filled out a form on the computer. Daniel swore that he never felt so uncomfortable in his life. Soon enough, the receptionist gave him his room key and name tag.</p><p> </p><p>“Have a goodnight Mr. Choi.” She said as he took his things from her.</p><p> </p><p>“Likewise.” He replied before he made his way over to the elevator, or what he assumed was the elevator.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir, it’s the one on the right, not the left.” The receptionist said before she went back to her work.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, ma’am.” Daniel felt his cheeks burn as he turned the other way and dragged his luggage into the lift. It hasn’t even been the first day and he already managed to embarrass himself, fucking great.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll upload the second chapter tomorrow so I can force myself to write this story and finish it. Hopefully my writing isn't super rusty and this was at least enjoyable, thank you for clicking on this and reading! I do love constructive criticism so please let me know if you have any comments so I can improve my writing. I am used to writing editorials and essays now a days, hope my storytelling isn't as bad as I think it is.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter One: Double Double Choi And Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Choi twins meet again after years.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Forgot to say this in the prologue, but when there is italics, that means the person is speaking in Korean, not English. If there is no italics, the person is speaking in English.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daniel made his way down the long hallway, the interaction he had with the receptionist replying in his mind. God, he was fucking stupid sometimes. Why did he have to be so awkward?</p><p> </p><p>He stopped in front of what he assumed was his room, double checking the number with the key card. “304…Seems right.”</p><p> </p><p>He unlocked the door and made his way in, expecting to see his roommate. Instead, he heard the shower running and saw the bed on the far left of the room neatly made and inhabited by an opened suitcase. Daniel assumed that belonged to his roommate.</p><p> </p><p>He looked around the room as he made his way over to the empty bed. The room was quite bigger than what he imagined, big enough to fit two twin beds, two dressers, a desk, and leave room for walking in between. It was small compared to the one back home, but it was New York, he wasn’t expecting anything big. This was probably the biggest he will ever see here. His new bed was right next to the window, which he looked out of only to see the fire escape of the building next door. Once again, he wasn’t expecting some big, extravagant view of the city, but he felt a bit let down.</p><p> </p><p>Daniel had always been called a drama queen and a day dreamer by his siblings. He knew that he tended to be unrealistic about somethings, even when he knew they wouldn’t happen. While that had usually worked against him, it had gotten him where he was now: in NYC at a prestigious dance program for the summer, valedictorian for his class during graduation last May and a full scholarship at UCLA. He had obtained his big dreams, hadn’t he?</p><p> </p><p>The boy set his things down and collapsed unto his bed. Suddenly, the shower stopped running and he heard movement from inside the bathroom. His heart started beating fast, for a second, he forgot he had a roommate. Thoughts flooded his head. What if his roommate didn’t like him? What if his roommate was some racist white, privileged kid? What if, what if, what if-</p><p> </p><p>“Hello?” A voice called out and his thoughts were interrupted. “Is someone there?”</p><p> </p><p>Huh, that was not the voice he was expecting. It sounded exactly like his thoughts…except…less him. Nonetheless, he replied, “Hello, yes, I’m your roommate. Sorry I arrived late, I ran into some problems.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it’s okay.” He heard more shuffling in the bathroom. “I stated to think you were not…coming?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh…sorry?” Daniel apologized again. He was so fucking dry, what was wrong with him?</p><p> </p><p>There was a moment of silence and it felt like no one moved, then he heard was sounded like his roommate drying his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Um…so, are you from New York?” Daniel asked, trying to start conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“No. I am from South Korea.” His roommate replied. “Are you from New York?”</p><p>“Uh no, I’m from California…are you Korean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cool.”</p><p> </p><p>“…”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m also Korean, but I never been to Korea. My dad grew up over there though.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Do you speak Korean?”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Very broken Korean. My stepmom and dad speak it to us at home.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Your Korean is good.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you, I been trying to improve but I haven’t had the chance to improve.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“You can practice it this summer with me if you want? </em>I’ll speak English to you, you speak Korean to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Deal.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Maybe I can finally get rid of my accent.” His roommate let out a laugh which echoed through the dorm.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>What? Your </em>English<em> is good. You could have convinced me you are a native speaker.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Thank you.” The boy on the other side of the door said. Silence fell upon them again and Daniel could hear the doorknob turn. When the door opened, he saw a tall boy drying his hair with a towel, he was wearing pajama pants and a loose t-shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Daniel, by the way.” Daniel stood up from his bed and walked towards him to shake his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I am Yeonjun.” The boy looked up and both made eye contact. There was another silence before they let out a scream.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck, you-“</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“What is happening-“</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“You look like me.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>What?! You look like me!”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“No. Okay. What the actual fuck?!” Daniel yelled as both boys stepped as far as they could from each other. “This isn’t funny. Cut the cameras. Deadass.”</p><p> </p><p>“T-there is no camera!” Yeonjun exclaimed before his eyes widened and he started to look around. “Is there camera?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. There has to be a logical explanation for this.” Daniel thought out loud. He was freaking out on the inside. There was no was this was real. He must have fallen asleep or something. “You must be my doppelganger from the other side of the world. I read an article on Buzzfeed once and-“</p><p> </p><p>“Buzzfeed? <em>Seriously? Nothing on that website is logical…that is like saying you trust YGE with their idols!”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“What the fuck is a YGE?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>YG Entertainment? It’s a entertainment label…”</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Oh YG. I know that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>Daniel thought for a moment. Did they actually look alike or was his eyes playing tricks on him? He felt so confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay wait, can we rewind to the topic of you looking like me?” Daniel said exasperated.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Okay okay. So…there must be explanation for this. Other than the dooplegager one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Doppelganger. It’s doppelganger.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. That word.”</p><p> </p><p>Both boys started to approach each other again. Daniel let the other boy close the distance as he looked at him in confusion. Yeonjun stretched out his arm and touched Daniel’s face before letting out a scream again. “<em>You aren’t a hologram. </em>Oh my god.”</p><p> </p><p>“You thought a hologram was a logical explanation?” Daniel was done with the boy already.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry! I did…”</p><p> </p><p>Both boys looked at each other in silence as if they dared each other to speak up.  Finally, Daniel spoke again. “Okay, when is your birthday?”</p><p> </p><p>“September-“ Yeonjun was cut off mid-sentence by a unknown squeal that came out of Daniel’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“I swear if you say September 13<sup>th</sup> I will lose it.” Daniel said.</p><p> </p><p>“…September 13<sup>th</sup>…”</p><p> </p><p>The boy with black hair slowly turned around and made his way over to his bed before burring his face into his pillow and screaming again. “Holy fuck, you’re my clone. That’s it. I been clone by the South Korean government. I knew the U.S government never respected our rights. I knew-“</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Chill. </em>I am not your clone. I would know if I was clone!” Yeonjun made his way over to Daniel and patted his back, trying to comfort him. “…Is your birthday also September 13<sup>th </sup>?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Yes.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe…we are…<em>twins?</em>”</p><p>                                  </p><p>“I don’t have any biological siblings. Only my step-siblings.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too, me too. I am only child. Or, at least I thought so…”</p><p> </p><p>Daniel turned around and sat up. “Okay wait. Who do you live with?”</p><p> </p><p>“My mom. You live with your stepmom and dad?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah...”</p><p> </p><p>“You live with your dad. I live with my mom…”</p><p> </p><p>“Holy fuck…”</p><p> </p><p>Daniel and Yeonjun both looked at each other in shock. This was going to be a long conversation.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey...I posted this :)</p><p>I know, I can't believe it either, wow.</p><p>Anyways, it's like 12 a.m so :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Two: Switching Chois</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daniel and Yeonjun prepare for the switch and enjoy their workshop</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's time for a montage of the boys :) Just imagine that royalty free YouTube music! I did have to go through my work to edit out a character, so I'll post the next chapter once I edit the character out of what I have written so far and find someone to fill the gap.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a long conversation, Yeonjun had learned a couple things. Turns out, his mother had lied to him about his dad passing away when he was younger. According to Daniel, their parents had gotten divorced when they were two and Yeonjun and his mother had moved back to Korea while Daniel and his dad had stayed in San Jose.</p><p> </p><p>The second thing he learned is that their dad had remarried three years ago and the woman he remarried had two children of her own, who now lived with Daniel and his dad. Yeonjun won’t lie, that made him a bit jealous. Yeonjun had always wanted siblings, especially younger siblings. He remembered how lonely he felt when he was younger, when he was left alone with his grandma as a child while his mom worked. This eventually led him to be a social butterfly and make lots of friends. He hated feeling lonely.</p><p> </p><p>The third thing he learned was that their dad was a high school teacher while his stepmom owned a small, local vineyard in Northern California. From what Daniel had told him, it seemed like had dad was a strict but kind man. He was obviously very caring and always supported Daniel in whatever he wanted. Daniel had told him how he always supported him in dance and how excited their dad had been when he got into UCLA.</p><p> </p><p>That also made Yeonjun jealous. Yeonjun always wished his mom had been more present in his life instead of immersed in her work. He was practically raised by his grandparents. Not only that, his mother had never been supportive of careers that didn’t include academics. He clearly remembers that one time when he was younger and had asked his mom if he could sign up for a piano class, to which his mom replied with no. A couple weeks later he had to attend some weird STEM after school class because his mother worried that he would get bored of being at home and would turn to “gangs” or something like that. He didn’t mind though, he made some really good friends there, one which was his current best friend Kang Taehyun.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun was jealous of Daniel’s life. He had younger siblings, a supportive dad and mom, and could pursue dance freely without having to prove himself, or at least that’s what he assumed. He had completely tuned out Daniel when he spoke about the not so good aspects of his life as he made a plan in his head. The perfect plan.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay…hear me out. <em>Let’s switch places. Like, those twin swaps they do in the movies.” </em>Yeonjun suggested the next day after they came from their class.</p><p> </p><p>Daniel stopped chewing his food and looked at Yeonjun like he was crazy. “Huh? Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Well, you know how you said you wanted to meet your mom? I want to meet my dad. But if they haven’t had us reach out to each other in eighteen years, then that means they really aren’t in good terms.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Which is another reason why this would be a horrible idea?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Please? I always wanted to meet my dad. I spend all my life thinking he was dead. Please?”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Daniel thought for a second. “I have always wondered what it’s like to be rich…and I do want to meet mom.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am not rich!” Yeonjun felt like he said for the 100<sup>th</sup> time since they met.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You have money to come here and not worry about price and attend private school, you are rich.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“<em>If we do switch, we will have to work on your Korean and my English.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Bet.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s bet?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s like saying deal, or sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ohhh.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Week 1 out of 7</p><p> </p><p>It’s been once week since they came to NYC. So far, Daniel had felt like he had learned a lot during these dance seminars. He did notice that Yeonjun struggled a lot and lacked a bit in dance, so they had been staying after class to work together. Daniel might not admit it, but it was nice to have some company while he stayed behind to practice. Back home, he was always left alone by his peers. He really appreciated the company.</p><p> </p><p>Once then came home and ate, the boys would talk about their lives and exchange information about the people in their lives. The first few days, Daniel had still felt iffy on what he agreed to. However, now that he was getting to know more about Yeonjun, Daniel realized how much he wanted to meet his mom.</p><p> </p><p>The topic about his mom was always something that was left unspoken between Daniel and his dad. He never brought it up as a child, for he felt that it was too taboo. Occasionally, his dad had mentioned things about her, like when he said that Daniel resembled his mother, or when he had called him as smart as her. This had led him to have a make belief picture of her. Daniel had always wanted to meet his mom, any child would, honestly, but it was never something that constantly crossed his mind. He loved his stepmom, don’t get him wrong, but the thought of meeting his biological mother intrigued him.</p><p> </p><p>From what he gathered from Yeonjun, his mom was a neurosurgeon in Seoul. Yeonjun made her seem cold and distant, but Daniel doubted she was really like that. He always had the idea that his mom was someone who was pretty and sweet and smart. Like the teacher Matilda had who later adopted her. That’s how he pictured his mother. Maybe Yeonjun wasn’t doing her justice.</p><p> </p><p>Daniel had also learned that Yeonjun had a lot of friends, unlike Daniel. When Daniel was in school, he tended to keep to himself and study hard. Daniel’s dad was working with the salary of a high school teacher and had to provide for him and pay for his lessons, he didn’t want to cause him more trouble. Once his dad remarried, he had three children to provide for. He had to pay for Daniel’s dance classes, Yeji’s cheer stuff, and Kai’s multiple music lessons and instrument accessories. Daniel really didn’t want to burden him with his college fees, so he started working extra hard to get scholarships. He never really had the time or need to make friends, that’s what his family was there for.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun had three main people that Daniel had to learn about outside their family: Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin and Choi Beomgyu. Kang Taehyun was Yeonjun’s best friend. Apparently he was three years younger than him, but he claimed Taehyun was way smarter than he could ever be. Choi Soobin and Choi Beomgyu were Yeonjun’s juniors who were trying to become trainees with him and would annoy him at school. Right, Yeonjun was still in high school and wouldn’t graduate till next year. Daniel wasn’t looking forward to being in high school for a month.</p><p> </p><p>Daniel and Yeonjun had agreed that they would switch places for a month once they were back home before coming back to NYC and switching back. Only a week had gone by and Daniel already felt nervous about it.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>Week 2 out of 7</p><p>Yeonjun would never admit it, but he was happy Daniel was here to help him out. These past two weeks he had felt like he had improved more than he had in a whole year. Yeonjun could see why Daniel had gotten into UCLA, he had a natural knack for dancing. It helped that he was an incredible teacher as well.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun had learned a lot about Daniel’s family and had heard really idiotic stories about them. Daniel had told him about that one time his younger brother Kai had tried to ride a horse when they had visited an animal farm and had fallen into the horse’s poop. Yeonjun made a couple of conclusions from this: Kai was clumsy and hilarious.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>So…I noticed something</em>.” Daniel had said one day while they laid on the dance studio’s floor.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Yeonjun had asked back.</p><p> </p><p>“I have my ears pierced. I have five piercings. “</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Yeonjun had quickly shut him down.<br/><br/></p><p>“I can’t leave with my ears pierced and come back without my ears pierced.”</p><p> </p><p>“No. No. No. My mother would kill me.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’ll kill me when she sees me. You won’t have to worry about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“…Okay fine. <em>Only my ear lobe. I am not getting my cartilage pierced so you better find some fake piercings.” </em></p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Week 3 out of 7</p><p> </p><p>This week both boys worked hard on memorizing each other’s loved ones. Yeonjun noticed that Daniel kept confusing Choi Soobin and Choi Beomgyu’s names. He hoped this would get fixed soon. Yeonjun might have also accidentally told Daniel that he had a crush on Beomgyu, which Daniel immediately</p><p>started teasing him about.</p><p> </p><p> On the other hand, Daniel had to deal with Yeonjun’s constant complaining about how he wished the piercings would heal already.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Week 4 out of 7</p><p> </p><p>“I got my ears pierced, but what about your hair?” Yeonjun questioned Daniel once they got back to the dorm.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>What about it?” </em></p><p> </p><p>“You have longer hair than me, like, way longer. And I also have my hair dyed blue.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“…Are you asking me to cut my hair?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I’m not asking.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Is it too late to take it back?”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>And that’s how Daniel’s long locks were cut short and how his hair was now a vibrant blue while Yeonjun’s hair had gone back to a dark brown.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Week 5 out of 7</p><p> </p><p>Daniel had been pushing Yeonjun. If he was going to switch places with him, he needed Yeonjun to be the best he could be at dance, especially since his stepsister Yeji loved to do random dances with him.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Yeonjun had started to catch Daniel up on Korean pop culture. They had stayed up late at night watching random k-dramas and analyzing stages. Daniel hated that he actually enjoyed the cheesy rom coms.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Week 6 out of 7</p><p> </p><p>Both boys started getting ready for the switch, starting with switching phones. Daniel started teaching Yeonjun how to text like him, to which Yeonjun replied that he sounded like some weird fuckboy. Daniel took that as a compliment, but to Yeonjun it wasn’t.</p><p> </p><p>Daniel never realized how hard it was to write and text in hangul, which led to Yeonjun making him practice writing it whenever they had free time.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Week 7 out of 7</p><p> </p><p>It was the end of July. The dance workshop had come to an end and the boys had packed up. Yeonjun walked alongside Daniel as they glanced at each other’s passports. It might be illegal, but Daniel didn’t have a visa to be going to Korea and Yeonjun didn’t have the citizenship to remain in the U.S.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun turned to Daniel for one last reminder. “Okay, remember, if grandpa asks-“</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I don’t know anything about his poker games. Yes, I know.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Both boys remained silent as they looked at each other. Daniel decided to break it, “I’ll miss you, see you in a month?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>In a month.”</em> Yeonjun replied and went in to hug Daniel. Soon, they heard Daniel’s flight get called out.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Okay, off to Korea I go. See you in a month?”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“</em>See you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I did have to go through my work to edit out a character, so I'll post the next chapter once I edit the character out of what I have written so far and find someone to fill the gap.</p><p>I'm trying now to make my chapters too long, hopefully they aren't dreadful to read :-:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Three: 말해줘 what should I Choi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yeonjun arrives in the U.S while Daniel arrives in South Korea. They start to realize that this won't be as easy as they expected.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi hi, I have finally edited that character out successfully so here is the next chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Is he almost here?”</p><p> </p><p>“For the fifth time Kai Huening, I don’t know. Also, do we have to hold up a sign? He already knows it’s us?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s cute! I worked really hard on it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright then.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did work hard! I put glitter and everything…what about now? Is he here? My legs hurt from standing.”</p><p> </p><p>“I swear I will murder you in your sleep one day…”</p><p> </p><p>“What was that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing!”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright…is he here now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god…!” Yeji let out a frustrated sigh.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun was planning on walking around till he found the exit and then planning on texting Yeji, who was apparently his younger sister. However, as soon as he reached the exit, he spotted a girl holding up a sign that said “Daniel Choi!” decorated with music notes arguing with a kid that he recognized as Kai.</p><p> </p><p>“DANIEL!” The siblings exclaimed as soon as they saw him and proceeded to run up to him and tackle him into a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“We missed you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I missed you more than her though.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?! No, you didn’t!”</p><p> </p><p>Yeji rolled her eyes at her brother and turned to Yeonjun, “Do you need help?”</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun nodded, “Sure.” He passed his lightest bag to Yeji.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank god you are back. If I had to be the one to deal with him alone on a daily basis alone again, I’ll die. Do you know how many hangouts I had to cancel these few weeks because I had to babysit him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! You didn’t have to babysit me. I’m 15 years old, I can take care of myself. “Kai stated as he took Yeonjun’s suitcase.</p><p> </p><p>“I can carry it Kai.” Yeonjun offered but Kai looked at him and shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“You worked really hard these past few weeks, take a break. Relax, let me do it.”</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun decided not to argue. He couldn’t help but smile. He had never felt so loved in his whole life. Kai and Yeji were more adorable than he thought they would be. After they excited the airport, they immediately made their way towards a car and put the bags in.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you driving, or should I?” Lea asked turning to Yeonjun. Yeonjun panicked, he had never driven a car before. He always got an uber or rode the subway.</p><p> </p><p>“You should drive!” Yeonjun said quickly. “I feel kind of tired…haha.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright!” Yeji said,” If you want you can take the backseat and sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>Yeji turned to Kai and offered him the front seat, to which he gladly accepted. Yeonjun doesn’t really recall the rest of the ride, turns out he wasn’t completely lying about being tired. He fell asleep relatively quickly.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Daniel had never felt so jetlagged in his life, then again, he had never traveled this far away from home. As soon as he got off the plane and made it through the gates, he received a message from his mother telling him to take an uber home because she wouldn’t be able to pick him up and that she was sorry. She promised to treat him to a meal.</p><p> </p><p>He made his way to the exit and ordered an uber. If you asked him later, he couldn’t recall his trip home. Only that he had a hard time finding the apartment and opening the door. As soon as he found Yeonjun’s room he got into bed and passed out, he couldn’t understand how Yeonjun managed this the first week they spend together in New York.</p><p> </p><p>Daniel woke up later, he assumed it was morning from the sun shining through his blinds. He checked the time and date only to find out that he had today and tomorrow before he had to go to school. He groaned and covered his face with a pillow. Why had he agreed to this again? Oh right, his mom. His mom…she should be home by now. Daniel quickly got up and made his way towards what he assumed was the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he opened the door, he was shocked, he had never seen such a neat and modern bathroom before. It felt so foreign to him. Shaking the feeling off, he changed, brushed his teeth, washed his face and attempted to fix his hair. He made his way out of Yeonjun’s room, but not before taking on last look at it.</p><p> </p><p>The room was not as big as he imagined it would be, then again, he was imagining this huge penthouse like the one from Jessie or something alike. One thing was for sure though, Seoul already seemed more crowded than the outskirts of San Jose.</p><p> </p><p>Daniel slowly made his way towards the kitchen but was stopped by someone coming towards him in the hallway. “<em>Grandfather?”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“Yeonjun, you’re home.” </em>The old man made his way over to the tall boy and ruffled his hair. <em>“Your grandma and I missed you. How was that workshop?”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“It was good. Very fun. I enjoyed it.” </em>Daniel smiled. He didn’t know why, but his dad wasn’t in good terms with his parents ever since he entered in middle school. He hadn’t seen his grandma and grandpa in ages. It felt weird to call someone grandpa, especially someone he just met. However, it was nice. He missed having more family. He gave the old man a hug.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Yeonjun?”</em> His grandpa asked him, confused. Daniel let go off him but kept his smile.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Sorry, I just missed you a lot. I feel like if I don’t talk with you now, I will never get to.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Ah…okay…if this is about the poker game-“</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“What game?” </em>Daniel asked. His grandpa smiled at him and Daniel took that as a good sign. <em>“Is my mom home?”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“She’s in the kitchen. She actually made food today, she really must have missed you.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Daniel thanked him and continued his way towards the kitchen. Every step he took made his heartbeat faster. He felt so scared yet excited at the same time. Daniel stopped once he saw a woman sitting “<em>Mom?”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“Yeonjun.” </em>The woman turned to him and smiled. Daniel felt like his breath had been knocked out. His mom was in front of him. There, just in front of him. His dad was right, he did look like his mom. He had always wondered where he got his monolids from. Or his nose. Or his smile. He could feel his eyes tear up. <em>“How was America? Did you learn anything at the workshop?”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“Uh, um, yes. Yeah. I-“ </em>Daniel struggled to answer as he tried to keep his tears in. He could feel his throat burn.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Yeonjun, are you alright?” </em>His mom. Mom. His mother. The person who gave birth to him. She started coming over to him and put her hand on his forehead. <em>“Are you sick?”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Daniel shook his head. <em>“Uh no mom. I’m just…I really missed you. A lot.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>His mom gave him a small smile and playfully swatted his shoulder. <em>“Okay. Eat up. You need to go buy your school supplies and make sure your uniform fits. It’ll be a busy day, get going.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“O-okay.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I hope the workshop was worth it. You missed out on a lot of studying and summer courses, you’ll have to work hard to catch up.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Y-yes.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Yeonjun awoke to his shoulder being shook to death and the screaming of someone else’s name. “<em>What? Five more minutes.” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Daniel! Get up! We are home!” A boyish voice called out from next to him. “As much as I would like to carry you to your room like you carried me last time…I can’t. I don’t have the muscles or height. But one day I will! I’ll be way taller than you.”</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun’s eyes fluttered open. He had forgotten for a second that he wasn’t home anymore. He slowly got up from the car, his vision a bit blurry. It was weird waking up in a place he didn’t recognize. There in front of him was a modest suburban house. Yeonjun swore it felt like it came out of a movie.</p><p> </p><p>“Hurry up, old man!” The younger boy yelled at Yeonjun as he made his way past the front lawn and towards the door. Yeonjun couldn’t help but chuckle as he remembered the way Taehyun used to tease him the same way. His heart felt a small pain at that thought. He was going to miss them during his stay here, they were his best friends after all.</p><p> </p><p>Once Yeonjun stepped inside the house, he instantly felt a cozy, at home feeling. The place was decorated with warm color furniture: a brown couch, a orange loveseat, dark wood coffee tables, a red rug with white polka dots. Everything was so colorful and clashed. Yet, it felt right.</p><p> </p><p>Just as Yeonjun was admiring the living room Kai stopped and turned to him. The young boy seemed confused for a second till he traced Yeonjun’s gaze to the sofa. “…I swear nothing happen to the recliner…keep walking. Don’t look. I-I didn’t break it while you were gone. No sir, I would never do such a thing.”</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun kept a straight face when he turned to Kai. He was afraid that if he let his confusion show he would get caught. He didn’t even know what recliner meant! “Um…alright.”</p><p> </p><p>Kai let out a nervous laugh and quickly made his way up the stairs, leaving Yeonjun stranded in an unknown room with luggage that wasn’t even his. Yeonjun let out a sigh and grabbed the bags. He had only been in the house for five minutes and he had almost blown his cover. All he could do was hope that Daniel was having better luck than him.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Daniel hated school with a passion. All throughout high school, he stayed number 1 in his class and always turned in his work in time, but that didn’t mean he enjoyed doing so. He could clearly recall most of the all-nighters he pulled when he had stayed late to practice and had completely forgotten about the worksheet and project, he had due the next day. As soon as he came home from buying those stupid school supplies, he quickly texted Yeonjun his concerns.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dude. How am I suppose to keep your</em>
</p><p><em>grades up when I don’t know </em>shit <em>about</em></p><p>fucking 한국사.</p><p><strong>Daniel </strong> <strong>😊</strong></p><p>Google?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Daniel </strong> <strong>😊</strong></p><p>I heard google knows Korean history</p><p> </p><p><strong>Daniel </strong> <strong>😊</strong></p><p>I am sleeping. I text you tomorrow. Night</p><p>What?! No! Come Back HERE!!!!!</p><p>
  <em>Idiot</em>
</p><p>
  <em>YEONJUN</em>
</p><p>
  <em>COME BACK</em>
</p><p>Ok then</p><p>
  <strong> <em>read</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>Daniel sighed and started at the conversation. Just as he was about to turn his phone off again he got a notification from some person whose contact name was <em>‘handsome friend Taehyun-ah’.</em> After a bit of hesitation he decided to open it. It would be strange if he didn’t reply to Yeonjun’s best friend. From what he learned during the weeks he spend with him, Taehyun would get suspicious if he acted just the slightest way different.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Handsome Friend Taehyun-ah</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Did you get back already?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Handsome Friend Taehyun-ah</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Or did you die on the plane ride back?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Daniel stopped and thought for a moment before he decided to read the previous texts Yeonjun had sent Taehyun. A part of him felt like it was an invasion of privacy, but another part of him was terrified that he would get caught. He needed to get a feel of their dynamic and at least know what relevant topics Taehyun might bring up in the future. While reading, he got a notification that let him know Taehyun was texting him again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Handsome Friend Taehyun-ah</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Hey, reply !</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Handsome Friend Taehyun-ah</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m worried! You always text me as soon as you get back</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Handsome Friend Taehyun-ah</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Did something happen?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hi sorry</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was last minute shopping</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I feel asleep when I got back</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Daniel panicked for a second when he didn’t remember the word for jetlagged in Korean. He had practiced various times in the plane ride, but his mind drew a blank. He quickly pulled out google translator to check what it was.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jetlag</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Timezones suck</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Handsome Friend Taehyun-ah</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>They do suck</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Handsome Friend Taehyun-ah</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I barely got to talk to you all summer because you took</em>
</p><p>
  <em>forever to reply !!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Handsome Friend Taehyun-ah</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Anyways, tell me about the workshop how was it?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Daniel let out yet another sigh as started typing up a reply. This was going to be harder than he expected. He wondered if Yeonjun was having an easier time dealing with his siblings, but knowing them, that was probably not the case.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! I really appreciate that people are taking notice of this story. It's honestly not as good as I hope it is, but I will work harder to make sure the ending is at least a satisfying. I'm thinking of continuing one of my previous works but we'll see.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>